Various games have been proposed to test players'knowledge when played by groups or individuals for entertainment purposes. Such games often include questions on diverse subjects posed to individuals or teams of individuals. In some games, questions are assigned discrete point values related to the difficulty of the question. Other general knowledge games have been developed which include board game elements, wherein the players move game pieces across the surface of a game board to determine the particular questions to be answered. These board-type games are particularly well suited to home or party use by small groups of players.
Games that test the knowledge of players have been known and popular for centuries. More recently, games involving the testing of trivial knowledge have gained enormous popularity.
An example of a board-type trivia game is TRIVIAL PURSUIT ®, which involves answering questions and moving a game piece around a board by rolling a die. Each space a player lands on is associated with a particular category of question. When the player lands on that category, the player answers questions from the category. If the question is answered correctly, the player rolls again and continues to answer questions until failing to provide the correct answer. The first time a player answers a question for a particular category, the player receives a colored wedge to fit into the game piece. The game ends when a player has filled his or her game piece with all of the different colored wedges, has successfully moved his or her game piece to the center of the board, and has successfully answered a final question on a category of the other players'choosing.